


Chasing cars

by MissBlaze



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crying, M/M, englishisnotmyfirstlanguage, eruri - Freeform, firstfanficbenice, i'msobbing, poorlevi, reallyi'mcrying, thisiswhthappenswhenErwindiesandyouarewatchingGrey'sAnatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBlaze/pseuds/MissBlaze
Summary: “ An hour ago he was proposing”, he inhaled deeply trying to maintain his voice firm, before continuing,” and now… and now he’s going to the morgue. Isn’t that ridiculous? Isn’t that the most… the most ridiculous piece of crap you’ve ever heard?He hadn’t even noticed when he started crying. Tears stroked down his eyes to his chin, and his breathing was shallow. He started chocking and he was almost sure that his sobs could be heard from all the hospital floor. He buried his face into Erwin’s arm, inhaling deeply the familiar scene.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 21





	Chasing cars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic ever! I hope you enjoy it! Please be nice, English is not my first language! This was inspired by a scene of Grey's Anatomy. I'm kind of new here, but I would like to write something more! If you want me to write a prompt or a scene, leave it on the comments! Thanks for reading! ;)

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

The room was awfully silent. Levi remained still, hugging tightly Erwin’s arm. His head hurt and he resisted the urge to throw up. He wanted to scream, shout about how unfair life was until his throat hurt and punch the wall until his knuckles were tainted with blood.

_We don't need_   
_Anything_   
_Or anyone_

Someone opened the door slowly, and Levi already knew what he was going to see: Nabana’s eyes filled with sadness, Mike’s pitying expression and Hange’s worried face. He knew that he looked pitiful and young, incredibly small around Erwin’s deceased body. He looked them in the eyes, his gaze unfocused, and he felt as if he was in a dream. Finally, Mike broke the silence.  
“Levi…  
“ They think it was a stroke. He was prone to blood clots, the clot could’ve formed on his sutures, travelled to his brain; it only takes a second” His voice was low and surprisingly firm giving the tight knot that he felt on his throat.

_If I lay here_   
_If I just lay here_   
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

“Lee...  
“ Doctor Yeager did a beautiful job on the surgery, but I don’t know why I didn’t think about blood clots. He died all alone, he was alone…  
“There’s nothing you could have done”  
He looked up at Nabana and blinked to prevent the tears from falling.  
“I changed my suit three times. I wanted to look nice. I would’ve been here sooner…but I couldn’t figure out which suit to wear…”

_I don't quite know_   
_How to say_   
_How I feel_

“ Levi, we shouldn’t be here. There are things that they need…they need to move him…” Nabana’s voice was trembling and her eyes were weary.  
“ Take him to the morgue.” His voice was barely higher than a whisper.

The air was filled with sorrow, and he could see that Nabana was sobbing quietly. Mike was still, embracing her from behind and Hange was looking at him, eyes bright with moisture as they opened their mouth.  
“You can’t stay here. I know you want to, but…”  
“ Can you please, please just get out. I wanna be alone with Erwin.”

_Those three words_   
_Are said too much_   
_They're not enough_

“ Levi that’s not Erwin”  
Eren’s voice filled the air as he entered the room.  
“ Shut up!” He heard himself spitting.  
Eren came close to Levi and whispered with a firm yet kind voice:  
“Lee that’s not Erwin. The minute his heart stopped beating, he stopped being Erwin. Now I know you love him, but he also loved you, and a guy that loves you like that didn’t want to do this to yourself. Because that’s not Erwin. Not anymore. “

_I need your grace_   
_To remind me_   
_To find my own_

“ An hour ago he was proposing”, he inhaled deeply trying to maintain his voice firm, before continuing,” and now… and now he’s going to the morgue. Isn’t that ridiculous? Isn’t that the most… the most ridiculous piece of crap you’ve ever heard?  
He hadn’t even noticed when he started crying. Tears stroked down his eyes to his chin, and his breathing was shallow. He started choking and he was almost sure that his sobs could be heard from all the hospital floor. He buried his face into Erwin’s arm, inhaling deeply the familiar scene.

_Forget what we're told_   
_Before we get too old_   
_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

He felt the strong arms trying to pick him up and Eren’s reassuring voice. He tried desperately to hold into Erwin, his sobs echoing the room. He couldn’t let go, not yet. But Eren was strong. Before being picked up like a small child, Levi looked at Erwin-his Erwin- the man he had loved so much that now even breathing hurt. He looked at him, trying to memorize his sharp features and mussed gold hair before being hold close to Eren’s arms, where he keep sobbing hysterically until he fell asleep to the words of the green-eyed man. The last thing he saw, before falling in the arms of Morpheus, were two big sky-blue eyes.

_All that I am_   
_All that I ever was_   
_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see…_

_**…Little did he know that he would see those deep blue eyes before and after drifting to sleep until the end of his days…** _


End file.
